Stolen Veil
by lakariana
Summary: Lily wants her life to change and now she's in Storybrooke someone has given her the means to make that happen, but she has to steal Emma's life and use the man she loves to do it. Set after 4X20.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time. This is purely for fun.

 **Authors Note:** Did anyone else feel the whole Lily plot line this year was kinda anti-climatic? They even called her Lilith, the supposedly most evil name! Anyway this was the idea I had when we heard Emma was going to bring her to StoryBrooke, I got distracted by other ideas and so this is a bit late and AU now. I have definitely got her down as another wronged and vengeful villain so any fans of hers beware.

I am desperately waiting for the swan princess / swan lake story to be used in Once, I mean surely they called her Swan for that reason? Here's my take on how it could be used, as the story hinges on declarations of love this is AU for the big Captain Swan ILY too. The title comes from Wikipedia that tells me that's the name of one of the root folk tales for swan lake.

I hope you enjoy reading.

 **...**

 **Stolen Veil**

Emma felt like she was floating. Where was she? She couldn't remember. There were no clues just this strange feeling of nothingness all around her. Maybe if she opened her eyes? For some reason that was much easier thought than done. She managed a blink and then another and found herself lying on the ground in a side street around from Granny's. But despite being awake she still couldn't feel anything, like her whole body was numb.

"Good, you're awake." Twisting to look at the voice Emma saw Lily standing looking down at her. "I didn't realise you were going to just drop like that. I thought I was going to have to wait all day. I need to learn more about this magic stuff."

Emma frowned her mind slowly getting into gear. Lily had asked to see her this morning. She'd gone to Granny's but Lily wanted to talk in private, so she'd followed her away from the dinner, when her old friend had suddenly stabbed her in the arm with a... a feather? As if reading her thoughts Lily held up a large white feather for Emma to see. The tip had been filed to a point and was stained with her blood.

"What have you done?" Emma demanded, struggling to get up, her inability to feel the ground making the process much harder than it should have been. Lily gave her a sarcastic smile.

"In town only a couple of days and I already made a friend." She said. "And he gave me this as a gift." She waved the feather in Emma's face. "This is going to redress the balance. Fix what your parents did to me."

She was interrupted as Emma lunged forward, one hand grabbed the feather while the other shoved Lily in the chest, except they didn't. Emma watched in shock as her hands passed through Lily as if she wasn't there. Stumbling she fell back to the ground, staring at her hands. She leaned forward pressing them hard against the dirt. They didn't fall through but she couldn't feel them either. Lifting them she saw no impression that she'd been there at all, she'd left no print in the dirt, not a single leaf flattened, her hands were clean and unmarked. Speechless she turned to Lily who had crouched down next to her, a look of mock concern plastered on her face.

"Gosh Emma, are you alright?"

"What have you done?" Emma repeated, her voice shaking in anger. She'd tried to help her, despite the crap she'd pulled when they were kids, she'd reunited her with her mother for God's sake. How could she do this to her?

"I was trying to explain." Lily rolled her eyes. "This feather is magic, an honest to goodness fairy godfather gave it to me." If Emma's suspicions were correct goodness had nothing to do with Lily's new friend. "It's going to give me the chance at the life your family stole from me. By taking yours." A moment of something almost like regret flashed across Lily's face before it hardened again. "When your blood touched the feather, I replaced you. I'm Emma Swan now. In everyone's minds, their memories, in their hearts. I'm the savior. And you? You're... displaced. What does that feel like by the way?"

"Like I'm nothing." Emma said without thinking, still trying to come to grips with what was happening to her.

"Good." Lily said. Emma stared at her, was she for real?

"So that's it? You just swan about pretending to be me? That's going to _redress your balance?_ "

Lily laughed. "Nice pun. That's actually only half of it. I've got the rest of the day to get someone who loves you to pledge their love to me and only me instead. And when they do, I get your life force and with it all your potential. The potential that was stolen from me. Finally my life will start going right. I'm sorry you won't survive Emma, but it's only fair." The flash of regret appeared on her face again but Emma really couldn't care less.

"Why would anyone pledge love to you if they think you are me? Surely they'll just be pledging love to me." She asked, there had to be a loophole in this ridiculous plan.

"Yeah I asked that too. Apparently I just have to get them to say my name, then pledge their love. Even if it's technically you they're thinking off, it'll still work. Easy."

"Easy." Emma replied sarcastically.

"You'll see. When the sun sets my life will finally start and yours will be over."

"Mom!" Henry's voice made them both jump.

"Henry, stay back." Emma called out as her son appeared round the corner.

"What are you doing back here? We were supposed to have lunch." Henry continued as he walked over.

"Henry I said stay back." Emma tried again. She stepped between her son and Lily. The dark haired woman had frozen like a deer in headlights, clearly not ready to act on her plan so suddenly, despite her confident words.

"Mom?" Henry sounded concerned now and continued to walk forward, straight through Emma. Emma gasped and jerked away in shock as Henry stopped in front of Lily. "Mom, what's wrong." He asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Sorry, I'm fine, it's just... been that sort of morning." Lily replied her eyes flicking between Henry and Emma.

"You sure you're OK?" Henry asked, he reached his hand out and clutched Lily's sleeve in concern.

Emma was frozen in shock. He really couldn't see her. He really thought Lily was her, was his _mother_. She felt a wave of emotion as the reality sank in. Then the next horrid realisation hit her, she couldn't feel her magic. Normally this sort of intense emotion triggered a hot surge of power within her, but she felt nothing.

"Well let's go eat." Lily announced turning Henry back towards the diner.

"Er... It's two thirty now. I already ate. I called you like a hundred times. You lose your phone again?"

"Ah sorry... Henry." Lily replied carefully. "Must have left it on silent." Henry gave her a disbelieving look but let it go.

"Well turn onto ring now." He said. "I think we'll have some Project Mongoose news to tell you later."

"Mongoose? Er, sure. You better." Lily bluffed. "Hey Henry. You remember Lily?"

"Lily. Your old friend you literally just introduced me to the other day? Yes Mom, I remember her."

"Right. Well I need to help her today an-"

"Yeah Mom I know. That was the whole point of bringing her to town wasn't it. You're going to give her and Maleficient their happy endings." Henry interrupted, sounding every bit the annoyed teenager he was. Lily gave him a pinched smile her eyes flicking to Emma's again.

"Yes, whatever, erm, I love you kid." Lily said awkwardly. Henry gave her another odd look.

"Love you too Mom." He replied. Emma held her breath, but nothing happened. She guessed the pledge of love had to be something more specific.

"Henry I need you to tell me-" But Lily didn't get a chance to finish as Regina appeared at the end of the road.

"Henry? Oh you found her. Had trouble getting out of bed this morning Sheriff?" Henry and Lily missed Regina's knowing smirk but Emma didn't, her cheeks flaming for a second before she shook it off, irritated she'd let the Queen's dig at her relationship get to her.

"Just a second Mom." Henry called before turning back to Lily. "Can I do it later? We're going to be late. I'll see you for dinner?" Lily nodded and Henry jogged backwards to his other mother. "Keep your phone turned on." He called out.

"Well I would have been disappointed if it'd been over that fast." Lily said, watching Henry disappear down the street. Emma just smirked at her, if that performance was anything to go by maybe she didn't need to worry about this curse after all. "This has always been about your parents." Lily continued. "They started this so they should be the ones to finish... you."

"Don't tell me, you've been practicing your evil villain speeches for moments just like these." Emma replied, her lips pressing into a fake smile.

"I'm not a-." Lily started before stopping herself. A moment of uncertainty hung in the air before she narrowed her eyes and walked away. Emma sighed, she had to be able to do something. She couldn't just be a helpless bystander in this.

Something black caught her eye and she turned to see Hook standing to the side of Granny's patio talking to someone. Emma glanced back and saw Lily hadn't noticed that she wasn't following. Maybe Killian would sense her presence. Maybe she could get some sort of a message to him. But before she could try she felt a strange tugging sensation in her stomach. Suddenly she was standing meters down the street from where she'd been. Lily now walking towards her and Killian only a figure in the distance.

"Sorry Savior. You have to watch. No wandering off without me." Lily said as she walked by. Emma stood still and watched as Hook disappeared back into Granny's. She took a step back the way they'd come but the tug was almost instant. Emma gritted her teeth and leaned away, willing her feet to stay where they were. But in a flash she was once again further down the road. Lily just rolled her eyes at her as she passed.

...

The meeting with her parents had been a general disaster. Emma had given up trying to alert everyone to her presence fairly quickly, she couldn't knock things over, she couldn't touch anyone, no one but Lily could hear her, although Neal had started crying when she'd tried shouting in her father's ear. It may just have been a coincidence though. Thankfully Lily hadn't had any success either.

Her animosity towards Emma's parents had been palpable and their response had been increasingly desperate justifications for their actions. A couple of times Emma had been sure Lily was going to crack and scream at them but she had managed to rein herself in and keep up the pretence of reconciliation. The word _love_ had been thrown around a lot by both sides but her parents declarations had also been heavily filled with _we, us, together_ and _family,_ all of which didn't get Lily the _you and only you_ she wanted. Neal wasn't helping either, fussing and needing feeding and generally being a distraction. Eventually the conversation had fizzled into an awkward silence.

"I have to get out of here." Lily said flatly, turning to leave the loft.

"Emma? Maybe we can meet for breakfast tomorrow? Talk a bit more?" Snow asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Lily said, not even turning around as she opened the door leaving them standing in the middle of the room looking shell shocked and more than a little concerned.

Emma wanted to stay in the loft with her parents. She hadn't stayed at the loft when they were in since the mess with the author had started, hiding with Killian on the Jolly or stomping past them without a saying a word, only spending a few minutes picking up her things. But after watching them try so hard, she wanted to stay. She might not be ready to forgive but she was ready to hear them out. Typical Emma, she thought to herself, you pushed them away and now you can't go back.

Lily was already half way down the outer stairs and Emma felt the now familiar tug before she found herself suddenly on the road outside the loft. Looking right into Killian's face. She gave a small gasp and stepped back at the sudden proximity. He was leaning against a wall gazing at the door to the loft, a familiar look of concern on his face. He glanced at his phone in his hand and Emma leaned around to read the message.

It was apparently from her father. _Emma at the loft. Not going well._ When had he sent that? And since when did her father talk about family problems with Killian? She allowed herself a small smile. She'd always suspected Charming liked the pirate more than he let on.

"Swan!" Emma's head shot up, for a second she thought Hook could see her, but he pushed away from the wall and from her. Walking towards Lily who was walking away from them. Lily swung round, surprise on her face as he reached her, his hand taking hers.

She doesn't know who he is, Emma suddenly realised. She'd only seen them hugging when they'd first got to town and they'd all been distracted by the big dragon in the room, so there was no time for introductions. A sudden swell of hope grew in her chest, Lily was bound to give the game away now, or at least make Killian so worried about her mental state he'd go for help, then the curse would be exposed and they could wait for sundown to break it. And then break Lily.

Emma stepped closer trying to see Hook's face but only succeeded in attracting Lily's attention. The anti-saviour's eyes flicked between them and she must have seen something in Emma's expression because a smile slipped across her face. "Hook." she said with a small nod. Emma felt her hope trickling away, how did she know about Killian? Regina or Zelena must have said something on the drive. Damn them. Whichever one it was.

"Aye Love, don't be angry, your father texted to let me know you were here."

"They won't help me." She said bluntly. "But, maybe you can." Lily studied his face searching his eyes and Emma felt panic take root. Of course Lily would see the truth of Killian's feelings. He'd never hidden them from anyone. Emma had done her best to deny it at first, for much longer than she should have, but that didn't mean she hadn't seen it, hadn't felt it.

"Regina made a snarky comment about us getting back quickly so you wouldn't miss me too much and do something everyone regrets." Lily said thoughtfully. She knew it! Regina was going to get an earful if Emma got out of this. Killian scratched behind his ear.

"I did miss you of course Love, but I'm not going back to bad habits." Emma snorted at the understatement and Lily glanced at her frowning. Emma just glared back at her keeping her face blank. The bitch wasn't going to get any help from her.

Killian misunderstood Lily's frown and smirked."Okay, I confess, I may be willing to partake in a couple of vices." The look on his face was totally sinful, which morphed into concern when Lily just stared open mouthed at him. "I did miss you Emma." All the teasing was gone now, his earnest eyes focused on the woman in front of him, willing her to understand the depth of his emotion without saying the words he knew she'd reject.

Emma felt ashamed remembering how those looks used to irritate her in Neverland and how she'd forcibly ignored them while Zelena had been terrorising the town. They'd lost so much time. She'd been making it up to him since but there were still walls to break down. She looked up at the sky, the clouds were streaked with orange and red. The day was nearly over and this stupid curse with it. She just had to wait a bit longer.

"Swear to me you love only me." Lily said suddenly.

"Sorry Love?" Killian asked, leaning back to look at her face properly.

"Swear it, to me and only me." She replied, gripping his arms tightly in her hands. Emma felt a flash of irritation as her nails left scratch marks in the leather of his jacket.

"You doubt my feelings Swan? After everything?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

"So you don't." She said sharply as she jerked away from his arms and glared at him.

"What? Of course I do, where is this..." Killian looked completely baffled, but Lily cut him off.

"Then why can't you say it?" She drew her arms around herself and curled her head down, making an act of looking vulnerable and heart broken. Emma bit into her cheek as she watched, her inability to punch Lily in the face driving her mad.

Killian's face softened and he looped his hook around Lily's arm to draw her back to him. She made a show of falling into his arms her face buried in his chest.

"You just took me by surprise Love." He said. "You're not usually one for these sorts of declarations. Where is this coming from? What happened at home?"

"It's stupid." she mumbled. He lifted her chin to look her in the eye.

"So? Tell me anyway." The look on his face was one of patience and support. Emma had never properly seen how he behaved in these situations, having always been on the receiving end. His bright blue eyes shone with love, focused only on the woman in front of him, like the rest of the world was inconsequential. His body leaned forwards his arms gently resting on Lily's. Comforting without crowding. Emma felt her skin tingle in memory. No wonder people felt uncomfortable when they were in couple mode. Emma felt like _she_ was intruding and it was supposed to be her in his arms.

His seemingly never ending patience with her was one of the things she loved most about him, but from this distance she could see his muscles tense slightly, like he was holding himself back from what he really wanted. Like he could pounce on her and wrap her in his arms in an instant. Instead he leaned back and smiled his usual wide smile as he gave Lily a cheeky eyebrow raise. If Emma was the one in his arms she'd have given him her half smile before finally relaxing and spilling her frustrations. But Lily didn't meet his eye and her bottom lip actually wobbled as if she was about to cry. Emma was disgusted, could she be laying it on any thicker?

"Just, I think all this stuff is finally getting to me. Potential for darkness, I mean what even is that? My life was controlled and changed before I was even born! Every decision I've made, every place I've ended up in, was that dictated by what they did? Did I ever have a chance?" Lily was practically shouting at Hook now and Emma knew this wasn't an act. This was the rage and pain that lay inside her old friend. "And if that's true." Lily said trying to calm herself. "How can anything be mine, truly mine? Even my hopes and dreams, they could just be a symptom of what they did to me." Killian stayed silent letting her finish venting her frustrations.

"I've always felt out of place but now I feel lost. I thought Henry would be enough but he's so focused on Regina and getting her her happy ending. Sno-Mum and Dad are just concerned about themselves and getting back to their perfect little life with the baby." Killian frowned at that but still didn't interrupt.

"I need to know something is mine. Only mine. I need something to hold on to, like proof that I'm..." Her words trailed off as she struggled to express her deep longing.

"Swan. I've never really been one for leaving things to fate's design." Killian said gently. "I've always had to fight for what I want, so believe me when I say I've never met anyone with such strength and power as you. It's nothing to do with some potential, it is who you have made yourself to be. It's what drew me to you."

Emma felt a small tingle of magic through her body as if the curse had gained strength from his words. She couldn't just stand by and watch some bitch from her childhood corrupt what she and Killian had worked so hard to find. She remembered exactly the moment she truly accepted her feelings for him. How strangely easy it had felt to let him in. Kissing him in front of Granny's. The memory was like a balm pushing against the powerlessness she'd felt all day.

Stepping forward she got right into Lily's line of sight, moving so suddenly the other woman flinched backwards. A look of hurt flashed across Killian's face for just an instant, but both women saw it.

"Sorry, sorry." Lily said. "Thought I saw a bug."

She threw Emma a dirty look as Killian looked about.

"I hope it's not your mother." He joked, tilting his head when he got no response.

Lily put her hands either side of his face drawing him down so there was only a breath between them, focusing their eyes on each other. Emma tried her distraction technique again but all she managed was a couple of twitches that got Killian rubbing the other woman's shoulders as if she was cold.

"Please." Lily begged trying to recapture the moment. "Help me." There was a pause as Killian studied the eyes in front of him.

"I am yours." He said softly as they leaned into each other, lips meeting in gentle bewitching kisses.

"Lily." She whispered into his mouth.

"Lily." He repeated automatically not really aware of the word, lost in their kisses as his hand tangled in her hair and their kiss deepened.

Emma felt like she'd taken a punch to her chest. She staggered back and Lily opened one eye to watch her, a spark of malicious victory in her expression. She pulled away from Hook slightly still clinging to his jacket.

"Please." She said. "Please let me hear you say it. Vow your love to me. Only me." Her eyes never left Emma's as she wrapped her arms around Killian's chest, pressing her body flush with his. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." The words fell from his mouth and pierced into Emma's chest, but she took them in. Ignoring the triumph on Lily's face. She moved so she could see Killian's face. These words were meant for her, even as they killed her she was going to take every one. "You are the first person in hundreds of years to break through all the hate and pain and vengeance that ruled my heart. That day on the beanstalk, for just a moment, I forgot my mission and found a glimmer of something like happiness. And you weren't even trying. You were just you, brilliant, beautiful and bloody stubborn. You saved me. Not because you're the savior, not because of any magic, but because of who you are."

Emma felt silent tears slip down her face. Pain was now flowing from her chest throughout her body. Every word meant to give her strength stealing it away instead. It just wasn't right, this couldn't be how she hears this. His love literally becoming the weapon that kills her. Emma fought to keep focused on him, on his face, on his eyes. "I swear to love you, only..."

Lily looked up as he stopped speaking. An odd look of surprise was on his face. "Only..." She prompted. Emma tried to move forward but the pain was still flowing through her and made her stumble. Lily looked back at her frowning, trying to work out if she had done something. "Hook." She said getting his attention. "Tell me you love only me."

He finally met her eyes. "I can't." He said. It was like a bubble bursting. The spell's effects immediately dissolving. Lily shoved him in the chest making him stagger back.

"What? After all that rubbish you just spewed?"

"Rubbish?" Killian drew himself straight, anger lacing his features as he watched Lily throw her arms in the air.

"You can't! That's all you have to say? It's not difficult. What's the big deal? You must have said it plenty times before." But Killian's face betrayed them and Lily gasped in amazement, whirling round to face Emma.

"I thought I had issues! But you are ridiculous. What is your problem? You've never said it? That was the first time? You obviously love each other, it's practically tattooed across both your faces. So what is it? Too much love in your life already?"

Before Emma could reply there was a flash of metal and a hook was at Lily's throat. "You're not Emma. Who are you?" Killian's voice was a growl. Turning around slowly Lily was met by Captain Hook in all his villainous glory. "Answer me." He demanded, giving her a violent shake the hook biting into her shoulder. But Lily was too shocked and frightened to speak. Emma realised this was her chance.

"Killian, Killian, it's OK. I'm fine. I'm right here." She waved her hands uselessly in his face. "It's no good." She said to Lily. "He can't hear me." Hook clearly tired of waiting raised his hand towards Lily's throat. "He's going to kill you now." Emma said doing her best at sounding panicked. That was enough for Lily, she pulled the feather from her pocket and ripped it in two.

The change was instantaneous. A sudden rush of sensations flooded Emma. The cold evening air on her face, the brush of her clothes against her skin, she must have fallen to her knees because she could feel the hard concrete of the sidewalk and the sharp sting of gravel on her palms. Distantly she heard footsteps running away down the street, but couldn't process what they meant on top of everything else. Then something warm was pressing her cheek. Allowing it to move her face, she met Killian's eyes.

"Emma?" He looked as shook up as she felt. "My mind feels like a fog. What happened? Are you hurt?"

He could see her. She could feel him. The relief was like a physical wave. As they shakily got to their feet she explained the curse and who had cast it. She tried to gloss over the effect his declarations of love had had on her, but from the way his jaw was clenching he'd obviously worked it out for himself. "Hey." She said. "You didn't give her what she wanted, you stopped her." He didn't look all that convinced. "Are _you_ alright?"

Apparently having a significant portion of your memories altered and then suddenly returned can be disorientating.

"Your parents are probably similarly afflicted. We should go and check in on them." Killian finally said with a sigh.

Emma nodded in agreement and turned towards the loft but stumbled, all her muscles still aching like she'd run three marathons. Suddenly she felt the cool metal of a hook against her thigh and her feet left the ground as she was swept up against Killian's chest. She immediately struggled. She might be tired and in pain but she wasn't getting carried anywhere like some weak damsel.

"Stop fighting Swan. I've already won." She went still at his voice. Truer words were never spoken. If she'd ever doubted his feelings for her, for their relationship, everything that had just happened with Lily should have blown them away. And yet.

No. She wasn't going to ask. "What stopped you from saying it?" She heard her voice say. When did she become so pathetic?

He put her back down on her feet and stood in front of her, his eyes studying her. "What are you doing." she asked, in response he gave her a huge grin before dropping to one knee. "Oh god, what are you doing? Get up!"

"Emma Swan." He said firmly. "Savior of Storybrooke, Princess of the Enchanted Forest, I Captain Killian Jones vow to love you and only you from this breath until my last." Emma stared down at him in complete shock. "She didn't feel right Love." He said, still on one knee. "What we have hasn't been easy." She rolled her eyes at that. "But it has been ours. It has a rhythm and a flow as unique and recognisable as any ocean I've sailed. That woman was a poor imitation, memory altering magic or not."

Emma stared at him. The day of being a forced spectator on the people she loved replayed in her mind. Killian laughed and moved to get up. She thought of him stepping back when he clearly wanted to step forward and lunged into his arms. The unexpected move took him by surprise and they ended up lying on the road.

"Emma? Emma! Are you alright?" She answered his frantic questions with a smile.

"No, but I will be. I'm not going to let her win. We're not going to let her steal this from us. Those things you said? You said them to _me_. They're mine. And...and I love you too." The words weren't soft and gentle they were direct and commanding. They were a challenge and Killian was more than ready to meet it.

"Did he just propose?" They turned at the shout and saw a furious David pointing his sword at Killian, Mary Margaret was at his elbow with Neal in her arms, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Not really." Killian said, making no effort to get up from under Emma.

"What the hell does that mean?" David demanded, some how looking even more outraged. Emma couldn't stop her laugh at their faces, but exhaustion still flooded her aching body. All she wanted now was to go home and curl up in the warmth with her family and her pirate.

"Just come here and help us up. We can all talk inside."

...

Gold gave an irritated sigh and slipped back into the shadows. Giving that curse to Maleficient's child had had so much promise. Changing the curse to permanently break a heart instead of killing had been a stroke of genius. This town had plenty of examples that a broken heart was easy to turn dark.

He was so close. But he wouldn't give up, tomorrow was a new day and as the Charmings were always saying, if you have hope you can always find a way.

 **The End**

 **...**

 **Note:** Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favourited and followed my previous stories, it really makes my day. I hope you can see some progress in my writing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
